board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2/3)
Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2) is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2008 Character Battle. KamikazePotato created a topic to track all of the board's submissions, and will be keeping this wiki page up to date throughout the Contest to include all of the latest pictures. Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round Two and Three of the Contest. For pictures for Round 1 of the contest, see Board 8's 2008 Match Pics. Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Phoenix Wright (R2): http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/5144/phoenixwrightr22tb9.png * Link (R2): http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/3111/linkr22iz9.png http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/4332/linkr2ys5.png * Vivi (R2): http://img122.imageshack.us/img122/370/vivir2oz8.png * Zero (R2): http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/6417/zeror2mt3.png * Luigi (R2): http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/7779/luigir2so5.png * Sora (R2): http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/4760/sorar2oc8.png * Liquid Snake (R2): http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/5966/liquidsnaker2kd5.png * Raiden (R2): http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/1058/raidenr2ds3.png * Gordon Freeman (R2): http://img265.imageshack.us/img265/4881/gordonfreemanr2qm9.png http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/5659/gordonfreemanr22hg3.png * Zidane (R2): http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/6105/zidaner23zl5.png * Duke Nukem (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9818/dukenukemr2pu0.png http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/5176/dukenukemr22tf3.png * Mario (R2): http://img201.imageshack.us/img201/7607/marior2vs8.png http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/9620/marior22sc5.png * Wario (R2): http://img380.imageshack.us/img380/382/warior2gb8.png * Amaterasu (R2): http://img372.imageshack.us/img372/6465/amaterasur22bz8.png * Tidus (R2): http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/8048/tidusr2yh5.png http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/4084/tidusr22dx0.png * Ike (R2): http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/9564/iker2jc8.png http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/8162/iker2alternateob3.png * Zelda (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/818/zeldar2vg6.png * KOS-MOS (R2): http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/4119/kosmosr2wq8.png * Ness (R2): http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/7548/nessr2ii5.png * GlaDOS (R2): http://img516.imageshack.us/img516/5894/gladosr2zn8.png * L-Block (R2): http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/409/lblockr2ru4.png * Ramza (R2): http://img71.imageshack.us/img71/6684/ramzar2ya3.png * Kratos Aurion (R2): http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/8725/kratosaurionr2qa8.png * Arthas (R2): http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/3364/arthasr2vj8.png * Ryu Hayabusa (R2): http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/8359/ryuhayabusar2gy1.png ZenOfThunder * http://imgcake.com/album.php?id=435 Biolizard * Link: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/linkdemo3.png Heroic Mario * Zack (R2): http://img228c.imageshack.us/img228/161/zackr2za6.jpg * Zack (R3): http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/6115/zackr3wf4.jpg * Sephiroth (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v625/Ngamer/08contestpics/2e49lsg.jpg http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/8866/sephirothr2ih7.jpg * Cloud (R2): http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/6226/cloudr2crl6.jpg http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/4156/cloudr2bon6.jpg * Cloud (R3): http://img389.imageshack.us/img389/407/cloudr3bu3.jpg http://img360.imageshack.us/img360/2448/cloudr3dwq7.jpg * Tifa (R2): http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/4580/tifar2vx8.jpg http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/5615/tifar2vu8.jpg * Tifa (R3): http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/7098/tifar3vi2.jpg * Vincent (R2): http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/5672/vincentr2ao3.jpg * Vincent (R3): http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/2590/vincentr3bgx1.jpg * Solid Snake (R2): http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/5515/snaker2xg4.jpg greatone10 * Falco (R2): http://img144.imageshack.us/img144/9619/falcor2copyft6.png * Yoshi (R3): http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/7581/yoshir3copyxl1.png * Bowser (R3): http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/8171/bowserr3copyit5.png * Lucario (R2): http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/5281/lucarior2copyue1.png * Diddy (R2): http://img504.imageshack.us/img504/544/diddyr2copyer4.png * Leon (R2): http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/6581/leonr2copylt4.png * Leon (R3): http://img364.imageshack.us/img364/1018/leonr3copylp8.png * Magus (R2): http://img364.imageshack.us/img364/7646/magusr2copyok4.png * Donkey Kong (R2): http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/2627/donkeyr2copyec8.png * Mewtwo (R2): http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/4204/mewtwor2copyjz5.png * Mewtwo (R3): http://img387.imageshack.us/img387/1781/mewtwor3copypp1.png * Ganondorf (R2): http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/186/ganonr2copyem6.png * Luigi (R2): http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5020/luigir2copyhl0.png * Lucario (R3): http://img126.imageshack.us/img126/2838/lucarior3copybk4.png * Samus (R2): http://img136.imageshack.us/img136/2223/samusr2copycr6.png * Mudkip(z) (R2): http://img359.imageshack.us/img359/5319/mudkipr2copyyw9.png http://img49.imageshack.us/img49/8679/mudkipzr2copyuh0.png * Auron (R2): http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/7076/auronr2copysz1.png http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/5986/auronr22copygp3.png * Scorpion (R2): http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/1765/scorpionr2copyqk8.png * Sub-Zero? (R2): http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/748/glacierr2copyth4.png * Sub-Zero (R2): http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/7388/subzeror2copytt6.png * Kratos (R2): http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/6046/kratosgowr2copydl3.png * Nero (R2): http://img395.imageshack.us/img395/1197/neror2copysz9.png * Pac-Man (R2): http://img131.imageshack.us/img131/6070/pacmanr2copyxr1.png * Altair (R2): http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/1877/altairr2copyho7.png * Diddy (R3): http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/860/diddyr3copymp7.png * Fox (R2): http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/1517/foxr2copybv0.png * Leon (R3): http://img364.imageshack.us/img364/1018/leonr3copylp8.png * Wario (R2): http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/962/warior2copytx5.png * Pikachu (R3): http://img50.imageshack.us/img50/8347/pikachur3copysx5.png * Mario (R2): http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/9747/marior2copytp6.png * Link (R2): http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/9901/linkr2copymy4.png * Zelda (R2): http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/6707/zeldar2copyaa3.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/4863/zeldar22copyea9.png * L-Block (R3): http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/554/lblockr3copyju7.png * Weighted Companion Cube (R2): http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/125/cuber2copyho1.png * Big Boss (R2): http://img134.imageshack.us/img134/9515/bigbossr2vj9.png Who Cares? * Tifa (R2): http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/7384/tifaround2wj9.png * Ryu (R3): http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/6442/ryuspriteap4.png * Nightmare (R2): http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/7962/nightmareround2wf5.png * Ryu (R2): http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/8241/ryuround2to8.png * Mega Man (R2): http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/6422/megamanround2mw7.png * Jill (R2): http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/8636/jillround2gb5.png http://img158.imageshack.us/img158/647/jillround2twokw7.png Xuxon * Kefka (R3): http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/7126/r3kefkaxuxon6677657vx9.png * Shadow (R2): http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/5081/r2shadowxuxon7395319ml9.png * Marth (R3): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/9708/r3marthxuxonyp4.png * Alucard (R3): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/2673/r3alucardxuxon4dl7.png * Luigi (R3): http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/9712/r3luigixuxon2uq1.png * Mega Man X (R2): http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/2716/r2megamanxxuxonsk0.png http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/3534/r2megamanxxuxon5ww1.png * Alucard (R2): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/2201/r2alucardxuxonud6.png * Ganondorf (R2): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/4686/r2ganonxuxonsh6.png * L-Block (R2): http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/2886/r2lblockxuxontq2.png * Link (R2): http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/5264/r2linkxuxonlf7.png * Mega Man (R2) http://img144.imageshack.us/img144/3567/r2megamanxuxonfj4.png * Mega Man X (R3) http://img144.imageshack.us/img144/9828/r3megamanxxuxonsc6.png RPGuy96 * Kefka (R2): http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/192/kefkard26221460tm8.png * Link (R3): http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/7941/linkrd36275211yz1.png * Mario (R3): http://img229c.imageshack.us/img229/4268/mariord3tv8.png * Luigi (R3): http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/8324/luigird3yl3.png * Cloud (R3): http://img398.imageshack.us/img398/5469/cloudr3wo4.png Harrich * Kirby (R2): http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/1518/kirby2k7r2qo4.png * Big Boss (R2): http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/2209/bigboss2k8r2fixedcd3.png * Raiden (R2): http://img353.imageshack.us/img353/1963/raiden2k8r2fv2.png * Master Chief (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/4418/mc2k8r2rr0.png * Ganondorf (R2): http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/2189/ganonr2ve1.png http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/6528/ganondorfr2mockbu3.png * Duke Nukem: http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/6137/duker22yn8.png Coffee Ninja * Scorpion (R2): * Tifa (R2): * Zero (R2): * Pikachu (R2): http://img393.imageshack.us/img393/8696/pikapikavm2.jpg * Luigi (R2): http://img374.imageshack.us/img374/8753/weegeevm8.jpg * Captian Falcon (R2): http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/3648/falconcrapdm1.png * Mewtwo (R2): http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2333/mewtwor2rm9.png * Riku (R2): http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/6553/riku2lh7.png * Nana (R3): http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/4088/r3nanasl3.jpg * Pikachu (R3): http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/2511/pikachu3gz3.jpg GANON1025 * Snake (R2): http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/451/snakeround2ja9.jpg * Raiden (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/7870/raidenround2bp4.jpg * Ocelot (R2): http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/3535/ocelotround2ki9.jpg * Big Boss (R2): http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/5858/bossround2fi3.jpg * Ganondorf (R2): http://img397.imageshack.us/img397/1678/ganonround2yw9.jpg * Lloyd Irving (R2): http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/4725/lloydround2tx4.jpg * Travis Touchdown (R2): http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/1767/travisround2cq8.jpg * Travis Touchdown (R3): http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/7287/travisround3ft0.jpg Jedibaracuda * Wario (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/wario.png * Zack (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Zack.png * Link (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/LinkB.png * Marth (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/marth.png * Luigi (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/luigi.png * Mario (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/marioB.png * Bowser (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/bowser.png * Liquid Snake (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Lsnake.png * Lucario (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/lucarioB.png * Mega Man X (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mmxB.png * Samus (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/samusB.png * Ganondorf (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/ganon.png Justin_Crossing * Master Chief (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mchief-1.jpg * Big Daddy (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bdaddy.jpg * Knuckles (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/knuckle.jpg * Tom Nook (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/nook.jpg * Marth (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/marth.jpg * Midna (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/midna.jpg * Kirby (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kirby.jpg * Fox (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/fox.jpg * Yoshi (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi2.jpg * Ness (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ness.jpg * Samus (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/samus-1.jpg satai_delenn * Zack (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/zackr2-a.jpg * Dante (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/danter2better.jpg * Riku (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2-b.jpg * Riku (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur3.jpg * Squall (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr2.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr2-a.jpg * Squall (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr3.jpg * Crono (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor2.jpg * Crono (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor3.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor3-a.jpg * Frog (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frogr2.jpg * Frog (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frogr3.jpg * Sonic (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sonicr2.jpg * Sonic (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sonicr3.jpg * Auron (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/auronr2.jpg * Balthier (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/balthierr2.jpg * Meta Knight (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/metaknightr2-a.jpg * Mario (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/marior3.jpg * Sephiroth (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sephirothr2.jpg * Sephiroth (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sephirothr3.jpg * Cloud (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cloudr2.jpg * Tidus (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidusr2.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidusr2-b.jpg * Zidane (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/zidaner2.jpg * Sora (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sorar2.jpg therealmnm * Sonic (R3): http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/2594/sonic3hx0.png http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/7866/sonic2nf9.png * Master Chief (R3): http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/1703/halo2af8.png MMXCalibur * Mega Man X (R2): http://i143.photobucket.com/albums/r123/MMXcalibur/MegaManXRound2.png ShadowtheHHFan * Phoenix Wright (R2): http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j238/logaman/Phoenix.jpg SuperAngelo128 * Sonic the Hedgehog (R2): http://img523.imageshack.us/img523/3082/sonicr2copypt5.jpg http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/SonicR2Altcopy.jpg * Revolver Ocelot (R2): http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/3844/ocelotr2copyyw8.jpg * Ganondorf (R2): http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/7181/ganonr2copyzi4.jpg * Bowser (R2): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/BowserR2copy.jpg * Luigi (R2): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/LuigiR2copy.jpg * Mario (R2): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/MarioR2copy.jpg Mock Match Pics http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/9125/r21stmatch3rq5.png http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/962/r21stmatch2fx9.png http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/2932/r22ndmatchch0.png http://img229.imageshack.us/img229/4913/r23rdmatchig1.png http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2383/r24thmatchxa0.png http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/8585/r24thmatch2ql2.png http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/3264/r25thmatchyk5.png http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/9024/r25thmatch2ta4.png http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/6660/r26thmatchtp4.png http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/798/r26thmatch2fc5.png http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/4453/r27thmatchar7.png http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/1303/r27thmatch2tm4.png http://img362.imageshack.us/img362/56/r28thmatchai6.png http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/656/r28thmatch2ld3.png http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/157/r29thmatchks2.png http://img369.imageshack.us/img369/1951/mock2hh0.png http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/5678/r210thmatchdy9.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/5895/r211thmatchyt7.png http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/8491/r212thmatchiw2.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/5359/r212thmatch2ev9.png http://img133.imageshack.us/img133/3664/r213thmatchly8.png http://img122.imageshack.us/img122/950/r214thmatchwg0.png http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/6035/r215thmatchac5.png http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/1532/r216thmatchfs2.png Character Tally Round 3 pics will not be tracked yet; this list is only for characters that need R2 pics. Remember that making pics for characters that might not make it might end in the pic being worthless. As characters lose R1 matches, they will be removed from the list. Hogger Laharl Commander Shepard Sandbag Marcus Fenix Rydia Nana Ratchet Heavy Jill Valentine External Links * Official GameFAQs Submission Form Category:Board 8 Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Article of the Week winners